tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector (BAT)
This page is for the flying BATs. For the G.I. Joe fighter jet, see Vector. Vectors are flying BATs, under the command of Over Kill. Description Before you is a towering realization of the eccentric yet deadly nature of Cobra's mechanical army. At 25 feet in length and about 15 feet in height, the vehicle appears to be more of a creature out of a science fiction film then a BAT transport. The vehicle is built to resemble a large, flying dragon capable of carrying a vehicle as large as a HISS in its mechanical claws. The vector is a light blue color with a long, serpentine body fully articulated grey taloned claw like feet and a grey turbine under its tail giving it rocket propulsion. It has red, glowing lifeless optics, which can give a visual in 3 spectrums. On its forepaws and shoulders rests a pair of 50 caliber machine guns. It's a scaled-down model of the original Overlord Vector but still quite a threat. History Vector Six was built in 2007. In January of 2011, Over Kill 6.0 (Ra) attacked the Alaska pipeline. He brought Vector 6 (Overlord Vector) along and Interrogator came along briefly to watch over things, but was called back to base shortly afterward. GI Joe members Wisp, Beachhead and Snake-Eyes came to counter the attack. While the battle was raging, two Decepticons, confirmed Starscream and Scourge were unburying a third Decepticon, Windshear from the ice and snow. Vector 6 was taken down and destroyed by GI Joe Wisp's Warthog, and Decepticon Starscream got a critical hit on Over Kill 6.0, who was then critically injured by Snake-Eyes. Over Kill 6.0 and V6's boxes were offline by then, and there is a time lapse between when Vector 4 went to pick up the pieces. X briefly took over as Overlord Vector and Over Kill again until Six could be repaired and a new Over Kill constructed. Individual Vectors Originally there were 13. There are now 3 left: 4, 6, 11. Six is the 'alpha', serving as the current Overlord Vector with 4 as her second. The others were taken out in the BATopia incident. ;KIA: *Vector seven: EMP Blast, Shadow Rattler. *Vector eight: Missile, Skystriker *Vector 9 Autobot, Jetfire *Vector 10, Vector 11, Vector 12: Attack on ASP; Explosion of Brazil compound. *Vector 13: Over Kill. OOC Vectors are loosely based on Overlord Vector from Sigma 6. Logs 2007 Category:2007 * February 19 - Brazil Flyover * April 16 - "I've heard good things" - Bludd checks on Microchip's progress * August 7 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned * October 3 - "Playdate" - Skywarp meets up with Vector Six. * October 3 - "An Unusual Team" - Skywarp and Vector Six team up to fight Autobots, much to Over Kill's chagrin. 2009 * February 11 - "Boeing Assault" - Cobra attacks Chicago 2010 Jan 20 - Vector Data TO: ALL GI JOE From: Slipstream Data: While online, I ended up talking briefly to Over Kill with the internet connection from my Ipod G3. Turns out Vectors are afraid of fire extinguishers, the noise and the foam. Also, Vector Thirteen is not as stupid as he seems. He just plays stupid to fool Over Kill and the others. Slipstream out. 2011 * January 20 - "Saving Vector Six" - Baroness and Major Bludd return from their mysterious absence, just in time for Bludd to discover the unfortunate result of Ra's last outing. Can Vector Six be saved? category:2011 Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Three is a Vector BAT Transformer. Players The BATS are usually @emitted by CalihexInmate, although they are occasionally emitted by others. Category:Cobra Category:Cobra vehicles Category:BATs Category:Vehicles